Venom
by Tifereth-Wolfe
Summary: They shared venom in their veins. In their souls, eyes, venom was pretty much everything that they had left...
1. Chapter 1

**A.N.: Always wanted to experience with this couple. Saint Seiya is not mine. **

**Venom:**

Milo had been looking at her for an hour or so, admiring her in silence with a lazy, almost indifferent glance from time to time, observing how she spoke to the others, how she laughed gently at the words of Shura, who had been conversing with her in Spanish for the last thirty minutes. The chat had became animated and cheerful, and it involved Saga and Saori, the kind of food they liked, and other things like those. Petty things, he considered useless, but he was jealous nonetheless.

He didn't know her favourite colour was actually red, and had never bothered to aprecciate her beauty while she removed her mask. He never truly noticed how beautiful her eyes were, how delightfully thin and delicate her hands were, how sincere were her words, and how she got excited when she got the chance to speak in Italian, her native tongue. She knew Spanish, English, Japanese and Greek, also, but he got the idea that she didn't like those languages, and, unless she actually had to speak in them for major motives, she would always speak Italian.

Her hair fell like a very smooth pasture down her shoulders, to her middle back, and a few strands framed her face elegantly, but not enough to cover the green pools that were her eyes; so full of venom, of passion. Her lips were pink, so naturally pink and soft, and absolutely... _kissable._

_Holy fucking shit__ and in Athena's name, I just thought the word 'kissable'._

He literally stared as she rose her glass to her mouth, and carefully downed it, slowly; the burning liquid running down her throat, every movement registered and memorized, unconciously.

"What, Milo? Do I have monkeys all over my face or something?"- she asked, arching a perfect eyebrow in curiosity.

"Of course"- he snapped back, quite rudely.- "Your face is so unbelievable I just can't stop looking. You should stay with your mask on."- he added, before looking away, taking a sip of his liquor.

Again, a lie.

Shaina, the Ophicus, threw a murderous glare at him, frowning deeply, growling menacingly.

"Look, failed attempt of a spider, are you trying to pick a fight?"- she asked, her sharp accent ringing in his ears like small bells. She left her seat, and he could feel her quite impressive cosmos flaring dangerously. Of course, it wasn't at the level of his own, but it was strong, nonetheless. He was certain she was stronger than Marin, at that, and if she intended to do him some damage, she would probably succeed.

He glanced at her as Shura grabbed her shoulders carefully, and sat her back down, shaking his head, before looking at Milo with an inquisitive expression across his handsome features. Milo was not, usually, one to treat women wrongly, which had always made him quite popular among them all.

"With a silver Saint? Oh, please, Shaina. I don't like to waste my time and energy on futile activities like those. Last time I checked, that was your job. Specially involving young Bronze Saints with crushes on Goddesses..."-

Shura let go of her shoulders, and this time, he earned a punch right on the left cheek, which made him, surprisingly, step back from the impact.

"Fucking shit, woman!" – he cursed, moving a hand to keep the long legged woman away from the rest of his physical being.- "Shura...!"

"You earned it. Be a man."- his comrade replied, shooting him an inquisitive look, before turning on his heels, and begin making his way out.- "You know, stop being like a boy in the Kinder Garden. You know what I mean.."- And with this, he merely exited the cantine, shutting the door behind him.

There was noone else there. Just an angry, furious Shaina, and him, completely defenseless. They had rented the place to celebrate Camus' birthday, but he had left earlier with his date. A woman from the town, he believed, very nice looking, very sweet. A single mother, maybe.

Everyone had eventually followed, but the three of us had stayed, as it appeared they had nothing better to do.

And now Shura was gone.

_Well... fuck._

**To be continued**


	2. Rain

**A/N: Dedicated to Valdemar.**

**Venom:**

With her, everything was a fight, a constant struggle.

Even sex.

She would push against himto take the lead, to be on top, to remove his head from between her legs, and force him back up to his feet, to then, herself, kneel, and devour him hungrily.

He then would refuse to moan, groan, spit and curse in pleasure as he should have, and would grip her hair to push her against a wall, and take her at once, earning her hisses of anger, and her nails leaving trails of blood along his strong back.

They would then begin a contest of resistance, the one who lasted the longest without breaking a heated, violent, plain brutal kiss, won. Their mouths would collide against the other's agressively, with bruising passion, as their forms melted into one beneath the moonlight, once a devastating pleasure shook their bodies.

He didn't quite care if it wasn't his name the one that left her lips, or that she wished he were someone else.

It was, after all, just sex. Good one. A good stress relief and...

"I'm going to go"- she declared, rising from her spot on the bed, and grabbing her clothes quickly.

For an odd reason, he felt somehow... remorseful. And disappointed.

It was always the same. Whatever happened to women being tired after sex? Amazing, hot, violent sex...

"You don't have to, you know?"- he replied, lazily. The after-sex-glow was a bitch at times. He could have made it sound more caring and meaningful, but he barely had voice left by now. So, shit, it had came out dry and... Well, shit.

She arched an eyebrow.

"Are you asking me to stay, Milo?" – she asked, incredulous.

_Yes! _

"Not really. I am offering you to stay, 's all. Because..."- he paused, seeking for an excuse desperately. His gaze then darted towards the window, and his eyes met the wonderful sight of rain, the storm of the Century outside, behind the glass. Fantastic.-"There is a hell of a storm outside"- he finished.

"And?" – she looked at him inquisitively.

Milo grunted. Damned woman.

"I am a gentleman, Shaina."-

The green haired female with killed (both literally and figuratively speaking) legs bit back a smile, and shook her head.

"I brought an umbrella with me."- she said, and turned on her heels.

The Scorpious Saint cursed inwardly, and mentally kicked himself for even wanting her there. He hated himself even more when he insisted, firmly, this time.

"This house is pretty much away from your own. Are you sure?"-

This time, she couldn't help it, she laughed. Milo, himself, resisted the urge to laugh along. She was contagious, apparently, and he had never seen her laugh so good-naturedly. He wasn't going to spoil it... This time. If he could take a hold of his own tongue.

"In Athena's Holy name, Milo. Not counting me in, when was the last time you got laid?"- she asked

Again... Blasted woman. He should have Scarlet Neddle'd her to oblivion when he had the chance. When she has there, helpless with her long, long legs around his waist and pushing her hips against his', and...

Oh, _fuck_.

The male Saint hurried to cover his lower section with his sheets, and his hands, making the whole possition look relaxed, natural, and... Okay, maybe slightly supicious, but not that she'd notice. Of course, she wasn't stupid, but she probably wouldn't be that rude, as to mention her presense caused...certain reactions to certain parts of his anatomy.

Shaina , looked down at him as he had that debate with himself, and felt herself smirking shamelessly. She was, indeed, shy around men in general, but Milo was not, definatly, worth it.

"See something you like or you're just happy to see me?" – she asked, feinging innocense.

Now, Milo was wrong. He didn't hate her. He hated himself, and was now ready to ask Camus to freeze him to hell.


	3. Queen of Hearts

**Venom:**

**Queen of Hearts:**

It had been a long week for Shaina. Her best friend had taken a flight to Tokio, and her man had stayed in the Sanctuary, broody, moody, crying, and probably kicking his sibling's ass most of the time. It was a pity, and it somehow depressed her. Love was a wonderful thing, and Saga made Saori happy... No one had the right to tear them appart.

So when Milo commented that he was joining Saga, to accompany him to London, to the press conference, she had a bittersweet encounter of emotions.

Saga was going to fight for her, after all, and she felt glad. The woman deserved to be fought for, and she loved him back, with passion beyond description.

And then there was this slight tug in her heart when the fact that Milo was leaving the Sactuary for three days hit her like a brick.

She first decided that she would spend the days with Marin, finishing her postponed chores, and helping Seiya and her with his training. Then she decided to go with Kanon for cook classes, and spent one whole day talking about books with Shura, then watching movies with Deathmask, and shopping with Aphrodite.

Then again, there was no jerk that reminded her how unattractive she was, and fucked her brains out afterwards. Repeatedly. There was no idiot who got an erection out of her only bending over to pick up a pen, or his distracted, gentle kisses along her neck, as his arms wrapped protectively around her smaller torso, to then realize what he was doing, and release her quickly from his grip. No petty insults and crappy brakfasts in the mornings, or arguements about her way of dressing outside the Sanctuary. Or why she spent that much time in the Capricorn House.

No more of his obsessive neurosis, or his non-admitted jealousy.

She supposed she should have been glad... that she had gotten rid of her very-much possesive lover for four whole days...

But she found herself missing him like crazy.

She found herself staring at her wall, and humming his favourite song ( from a band named 'Aerosmith', a song named... 'Jaded', she believed ) and wrapping herself in one of his shirts, inhaling his scent sharply. He was going to wash it, but she had prevented it by hiding it under his bed. She found herself also writing his name in her own palm, while she was supposed to write a phone numner from another Amazon, and smiling at it like a flipping idiot.

And at last, she found herself waitinf for him in the airport, using his shirt, that reached her thighs, and a mini-skirt, with her usual snickers, waving at him widely as he arrived with the tall Saga by his side.

And for the first time, the name Seiya, to her, seemed meaningless, and no more than a past memory.


	4. King of Hearts

A/N: I know I'm a bit late with the posting. I have been having problems at home. Still do. I will, however, attempt to post more regularly.

Enjoy.

Chapter dedicated to the girls who comment me.

**King of Hearts:**

Milo wasn't even sure of where he was. It was true. The night before returning to Greece, he and Saga had decided to go and drink their asses off. Saga, out of heartbreak, and he, because... Well, he didn't even know why. He just felt like he needed it, and so, he did. Three rounds of Watermelon liquor and 'Red Bull', two shots of vodka, and three bottles of Dr. Lemon, which was vodka, mixed with lemon juice and sugar.

So when he finally stepped out of the plane, he felt like vomiting his insides out. His head ached inhumanly, and the constant pain of his muscles made him want to tear them to pieces. He hadn't gotten a bath in two days, and he was, officially, broke. He had spent the whole month's payment in alcohol and a cheap motel for the both of them.

He thought, for a day or so of the four they had spent in London, that Saga had induced himself into a catatonic state out of depression. He could have robbed _his _money to pay for everything, but he assumed that if he snapped out of his slumber, he would 'Galaxy Exploded' him to death. Not. Nice.

Oh, well.

But there was something more, too.

_A tall, dark man made his way through the filthy streets of London, waiting for his friend to finish what he had to do. He, after all, assumed he had won a few hours to spend doing nothing, basically exploring. He had never been to Engand, after all, and the curiosity was killing him. _

_However, they had been to the southside, the poorest little place he had been in his whole life. It made him miss his home in Greece, with the woman he shared his bed with every night, he missed her food (Gods, her food. He craved her pasta more than anything.) He missed the rest of his friends. He missed to have sex. _

_Especially the food and the sex._

_He, even being drunk at the moment, noticed a few stares from a dark woman, leaning against a wall, smoking only Zeus knew what. She seemed too calm to be stoned, too self-conscious of her own beauty to be sober. She had long, chocolate, straight hair, and was barely covered by a mini, leather skirt, and a shirt, leaving very little to the imagination about her spectacular physical self, despite the frozen temperature. She wore a half hearted smirk across her full, annoyingly red lips, as if she knew exactly what he needed. Her eyes were blue, blue as the Grecian sky._

_A prostitute, no doubt. _

_This, however, was not what called his total attention. _

_She was wearing a cross made of gold and stone on her chest, between the soberbial breasts. It was delicate, and beautiful, and..._

'_That would look even more beautiful around Shaina's neck.'- he decided. _

_So, then, he decided to approach her. _

"_I'll give you fifty pounds for that necklace."- he declared, in perfect English. No accent, no flaws. No insinuations._

_The female laughed shortly._

"_Is that how you call it now?"- she inquired. Her voice was purring and low, raspy thanks to years of smoking the same brand of cigarettes. Quite sensual, if you had asked anyone else but Milo.- "Ninety pounds and you get all the package, handsome..."_

_The male flinched. _

'_Shaina's waiting for you.'_

"_I am afraid I'm..."-he paused, blinked, and attempted to get rid of the alcohol's effects for a few minutes to respond accordingly.-" married. I am afraid I'll have to pass. I just want the necklace for my wife."_

_The female, whose, he would soon learn, name was Trianne, laughed once more, and took his right hand, looking up at him quizzically. _

"_Let me see. No ring."- she commented, acidly.- "And you're drunk around these places, handsome. You can't fool me."_

_Damn._

'_Well, maybe she isn't waiting. After all, four days, and she'll be alone with Shura...'_

_Another voice inside of his head snapped at him._

'_You know she is. Stop being a neurotic prick. Be strong, buy the necklace and go, or else leave now.'_

_The other voice, snorted soundly._

'_Shaina doesn't even have to know.'_

_Milo gasped when the female's lips crushed against his', and he attempted, pathetically, to pull her away, failing miserably. _

_Damn. _

_Milo woke up the morning after, in a strange bed, in a filthy motel in the same neighbourhood that he had been stumbling along the night before. His back hurt, and, he comproved, later on, that he had nail marks all over his shoulderblades. There was a small cross on the bed, between the sheets._

_And on the night bed, a note._

**Dear John:**

_Gods sake. John?!_

**I had a blast last night. **

_Last night?_

**There is **_**your **_**payment, dear.**

_Oh my God. Oh my God, Oh my God._

**Hope you can give this to you...**_**wife.**_

_Oh, shit._

**With love, **

**Trianne.**

_Milo ran a hand through his messy hair._

'_What kind of name is 'Trianne' anyway?'_

'_Oh, shut up.'_

_Milo, after quickly shoving the note in his pants pocketsto hide it from Saga, decided wisely to hide his face between his pillows, and scream like a bloody banshee._

So, then, Saga and him decided to keep the secret. Whatever happens in London, stays in London, they said.


	5. The fuck up

A/N: Heh. Dedicado a Valdemar y sus muy constructivas sugerencias.

**The fuck up:**

Shaina stood in the airport, staring at the floor as if it were the most interesting thing in the whole world. A blush decorated her cheeks, and her teeth were torturing her lower lip mercilessly. She had been waving at him like an idiot for, say, ten minutes and, when he had finally reached her spot, she had remained silent, simply burying her face against his chest, for another ten minutes. None of them dared to say a word. And it somehow frustrated her.

He smelled like alcohol and... sweat.

Saga had just greeted her, and made his way towards his own place, smiling at them.

Yes, he was filthy and he needed a bath. But she didn't care.

"Oy, snake."- he called out, wrapping an arm around her possessively.

This yanked her away from her thoughts.

"What do you want?"- she snapped.

He gave her a gentle tug, and she took the opportunity to press a small kiss to the hand closer to her face.

"Let's go home."-

She smiled inwardly.

"Okay."-

And so they did.

Shaina picked up his things slowly, in order to make laundry, while he was taking a shower. And so, now, she could maybe replace his shirt, the one she was wearing earlier, with this one. She liked the way he smelled, it was unique, slightly spicy, and obnoxiously soothing.

So then, when she picked the dirty clothes up, two things fell from his pocket.

One was a piece of paper.

The other was a crucifix.

She admired the crucifix for a few moments, and left it on top of the nearest table, the metal 'clicking' against the wood gently. She then took the piece of paper in her hand, examined it, and, before she could stop her own sight, she read what was written inside:

**Dear John:**

**I had a blast last night.**

**There is **_**your **_**payment, dear.**

**I hope you can give this to you...**_**wife.**_

**With love,**

**Trianne.**

Shaina opened her mouth to say something. Kick, hiss, scream, open the bathroom's door, interrupt his shower and castrate him with a wooden spoon.

_I hate to love you._

Bitting her lower lip, she picked up her things and, without saying a word to announce her exit, she left the House of Scorpio. Crying, for a change.

Milo exited the bathroom with a relieved smile upon his thin lips. Ah, this was just what he needed. Being with his woman, at home, maybe sleep with someone whom he actually felt really attracted to, eat her food, sleep in their bed, give her the crucifix he had gotten for her.

And then he realized she wasn't there.

_Odd shit. _

He inspected the living room. Then the kitchen. The bedroom, the other bathroom, the guests room, the training room... And finally, the laundry service room.

He then caught sight of the small paper, and the god damned jewerly he had brought along with him, then the bunch of dirty clothes on the ground.

The Scorpio Saint froze in his place.

_Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck fuck. Fuckity-fuck. _

"Fuck!"- he exclaimed, finally realizing what had happened.

And, continuing his curses under his breathe, and after slipping on a pair of clean jeans and a shirt, he ran, calling her name.


	6. An End with a Proposal

**A/N: I know I'm late.**** I'm sorry. **

**A proposal:**

_He __is on his knees. He's gripping my hand and he won't let go... The rain won't stop falling, his lips won't stop being beautiful, his expression more enticing than now. His skin won't cease being so smooth and warm, his eyes won't stop being like venom. Like mine... So much like mine. I want to scream at him but I can't... What did he just say?_

Marry me.-

Shaina couldn't quite understand what was the world coming to when she saw Milo, stared at Milo, on his knees, in front of her, holding her hand, with a small, diminute ring firmly gripped between his strong fingers, which were trembling horribly. Her mind kicked her, for her to say something. Her lips finally parted.

"What... Milo... I mean... this is too soon... What if...? I mean, Goddamnit, you even cheated on me. If this is you thinking I won't leave you..."-

She stared, perplexd, as he groaned.

"I meant it."- he spat, finally.-" For fuck's sake, woman. I want to marry you. I know I fucked up, but-..."-

"You really did."-

"Let me talk, will you? I love you."-

And so then, Shaina's mouth hanged open. Rather pathetically.

Milo sighed.

_Head's spinning, no, no no no no, say no, breathe, in, out, blurry, it's so blurry, and the rain won't stop falling upon us... Stop talking, say no, say no... This is a mistake, this is wrong, no no no no..._

"I realize I fucked up. I'm sorry. But when I was there... I was drunk... And I just... couldn't stop thinking about you. I wanted the crucifix for you. When I saw it on her, I could only picture how beautiful look around your neck. What happened afterwards was a mistake. But I was thinking of you, _you, _Shaina. I love you, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you."-

"Stop-..."-

"Don't interrupt me, damnit." – he said.- "I love you. I'm a neurotic bastard. But I'll stop drinking, I'll stop seeing other women, travelling, hell, even _fighting_ for you if that is what you want. But I love you, and I'll be damned forever if I don't get to spend the rest of my life with you. I only need you to say yes"

"Milo, I..."-

"Damnit, Shaina. Will you marry me?"-

_I can't do this. This is not my place. Why am I shivering? Gods, what if after all these months, after he marries me, he gets bored and leaves me? Even worse, what if I love him back? Shit, heart, stop beating this fast. Tears, stop flowing, face, stop burning, stop stop stop..._

And it was then when she felt her lips moving, her voice slipping from her lips, her lips forming into a timid smile.

"Yes, I will."-

_**The End.**_


End file.
